Of All the Things I Wished For...
by Rachel3
Summary: This is mainly a romance fic, but due to the fact that at least three of the romances are 'forbidden'- between Gryffindor and Slytherin- it is drama too. This will be a R/Hr, H/G, D/my character,Lupin/my character, Snape/McGonagall,and any other romances
1. And It All Begins...

Of All the Things I Wished for...  
A Harry Potter Fanfic by Rachel Jones  
All characters and concepts of the Wizarding World, except for Riya and Aleia, belong to J.K. Rowling, and this is not intended as infringement on her rights. It's just fanfiction. Oh yes, and this is gonna have some majorly fluffy romance scenes, so if you don't like that, stop reading.^_^ This is a Ron/Hermione, Draco/Riya(my character), Snape/McGonagall(In the books she has BLACK hair so she has to be in her 30's or 40's in normal people-years.Thanks to Rissa for telling me that wizards age slowly,and that she's older than she seems...Still,don't understand the choice of actress for her in the movie...) Lupin/Aleia(my other character), Harry/Ginny, and any other couples I happen to think of.^_^ Yes, I LIKE romance stories. But only fantasy ones.^_^ Oh,yeah...and Snape is NOT the bad guy here...things will look up for him in the next chapter, I promise.^_^  
  
Draco Malfoy sighed, bored completely out of his wits. It was his 6th year in Hogwarts, yet all of today's Advanced Transfiguration lesson seemed freakily familiar. As if he'd learned it all before.  
"Mr.Malfoy, will you PLEASE pay attention!" Snapped Professor McGonagall. "5 points from Slythirin!" Draco sighed again, but tried to appear, at least, to be paying attention to the class. When the class ended, Draco was immensily grateful, and once in his common room, he fell asleep instantly.  
The next day, Albus Dumbledore called everyone to the Hall, and began a speech. As he droned on, Draco felt his eyelids droop...until a girl stepped out onto the platform, standing demurely beside Dumbledore. "This is Riya Callaghan. She is from Ireland, and her parents have homeschooled her until now. However, this year, she lost her family to Voldemort, and has come to stay with us."   
At the mention of her family, the girl's emerald eyes teared up slightly, but she ran a hand through her auburn hair and gave a slight smile. Draco felt his heartbeat speed up.   
Dumbledore continued. "She has been placed in Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors cheered. Draco felt his heart plummet. His father would kill him if he knew that Draco was attracted to a Gryffindor.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table...  
  
"Hullo!" Yelled Fred or George, nobody could tell which at the moment. Too much excitement.   
Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione smiled encouragingly at the slender, pale girl before them. "So, you're from Ireland? That's pretty interesting. Most of us here are only part of some other blood. Like half Irish or half Welsh. You know."   
Riya half-heard the welcomes of the enthusiastic Gryffindors, and attempted a smile, while her grass-hued eyes scanned the room for the pair of silvery ones she'd seen upon her earlier. And she found them. At the Slytherin table, a slim boy with silver-white hair and silver eyes was watching her. He was handsome, quite good-looking, she thought, if he'd just wipe that smirking scowl off his pale face. She wondered who he was.  
Ginny, following Riya's line of vision, whispered. "That's Draco Malfoy. Harry's worst enemy-except for You-Know-Who- and a Slytherin...you probably'll want to stay away from HIM."  
  
Riya simply gave a smile and a nod to the hyper redhead, thinking to herself,'Enemy? Stay away from him? But...to me, he just looks rather...lonely...Yes, decidedly lonely.' She thought for a moment, and hoped that she'd have a class with him, to become better acquainted, perhaps. She grinned inwardly at the thought. She was willing to bet that he was nicer than he seemed.   
  
Draco realized, his heartbeat speeding up slightly, that he had a class with Riya next! Double Andvanced Potions...  
  
As Riya stepped into the room with the rest of the Gryffindors, her heartbeat sped up as a silver-blonde head caught her eye. She wanted to say hello, but the hate-filled glances her fellows threw the Slytherins told her she'd better not-just yet. However, she was in luck-Snape, the Potions teacher, was apparently acting oddly. He was being particularly nice, even to the point of ignoring several Gryffindor mistakes! To Riya's delight, the Gryffindors were so worked up over this unusual behavior that they were clustered in groups, heated discussions speculating reasons for this oddity so absorbing them that they didn't even blink an eye when Riya walked over to Draco's table.  
"Hi! I saw you earlier in the Great Hall...Your name is Draco Malfoy, right? I saw you watching me... Why were you watching me?" She asked, smiling at him.  
Draco's eyes widened slightly, and his brain went into overdrive, heartrate speeding up slightly. His brain ran through answers he could give. 'Well,I can't just say what I feel, can I? Imagine the look on everyone's face if I said what I feel! I can see myself, 'Well, I was watching you because I thought you were beautiful, and I'd love to snog you, but my father would kill me if he knew that I even considered snogging a Gryffindor, so I just watched you instead.' He opened his mouth, but, before he could say something witty, he spilled all of the bat's blood down his robes. Flushing brightly, he realized he had caused all of Gryffindor to look at him-and the looks weren't pretty.   
In all the new commotion going on, Riya slipped away, giving Draco a small smile before anyone could see, and pretending she'd never been over there to begin with.  
  
However, her hopes of not being confronted about it were dashed when, that evening, Ginny confronted Riya right in front of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Were you associating with Draco Malfoy in Double Potions? It's all over the school! And-He's Harry's ENEMY! Really...you aren't being very Gryffindor-like..." She gave Riya a I-Hope-It's-Just-A-Rumor sort of look.  
Riya sighed. "Yes, I was talking to him. And he's Harry's RIVAL, not enemy, Ginny...there's a difference." At Ginny's appalled look, she rolled her eyes slightly. "If you MUST know, I think he looks very lonely. I only want to be friends, Ginny, and..."  
She was cut off by laughter from Ginny." L-Lonely? Draco'd kill you if he knew you thought he was lonely! Just...take my word for it...We're friends, right? I don't want you to get hurt, and Draco's famous for hurting..." Ginny turned and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.   
Riya sighed. She didn't care what people thought, she was going to be Draco's friend if it killed her. She turned, whispered the password, and went into the Common Room after Ginny.  
After Riya left, Draco stepped softly out from the shadows. 'She...thinks I am lonely? Am I lonely? Even If I am, father will kill me if I so much as look at her with anything other than a sneer and hard eyes...' Confused about his emotions and his loyalty to his father, he walked towards his own Common Room, realizing that he was doing something his father would disown him-or worse-for...falling for a Gryffindor, someone against the Master his father served...  
  
Elsewhere, another confused person wandered the Halls of Hogwarts. A tall, slender woman with long firey hair and ocean-blue eyes stepped uncertainly up to the door of Remus Lupin's office. Lupin had been the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher since the year before, when Dumbledore had called him back to the school. She smoothed her gossamer, shimmery green robes, then softly, knocked at the door. It was opened almost immediately by Lupin. Had any of his students seen him, they would have been stunned. His hair was carefully combed, and instead of the rather shabby teacher's robes he normally wore, he was resplendent in deep crimson robes of a velveteen material. He looked younger, but nervousness played across his features.  
"A-Aleia...you came!" He nearly whispered, as if amazed.  
"Remus...Did you really think I wouldn't? Simply because I was a Sltherin and you a Gryffindor in our Hogwarts days, doesn't mean I didn't care for you." Tears welled in her eyes, sparkling in the flickering light.  
The nervousness vanished from Remus's voice and expression. Suddenly, he reached out and embraced the woman.  
She smiled and hugged him back, eyes closing, tears splashing down her cheeks onto the stone floor.  
"They couldn't make me stop loving you, for all that my parents hated Gryffindors, especially you...They never could stop me...and I am grown, now, Remus. They can never stop me now." She whispered.  
He nodded, and stroked her hair affectionately. "I know. Nobody can stop us ever again, I promise. But...if we don't want some night-wandering students to see us and be somewhat shocked, we'd better go inside."   
She grinned and laughed softly. "You are right as always, Remus..." She released him from her grip, but took his hand and allowed him to lead her into his office and shut the door...  
  
Severus Snape stepped quietly out from behind a nearby tapestry. He'd been heading to his office when he'd heard footsteps-Aleia. Aleia...he remembered her well. In Potions, he'd always tried to share a table with her...but he hadn't been blind. Obliviousness hadn't overcome him, and he had seen the way she'd watched the Gryffindor-Remus Lupin. Tonight had proved, yet again, that Remus enjoyed taking away anything he could from Snape. Not that Aleia had ever been Snape's, but her parents had expected her to fall for the studious Slytherin, not the rambunctious, joke-filled Remus Lupin. Not the werewolf. He cursed inwardly, and began to walk back towards his office, anger clouding his own thoughts.  
To Be Continued...  
  



	2. The Most Interesting News

Of All the Things I Wished for...Chapter Two, The Most Interesting News  
A Harry Potter Fanfic by Rachel Jones  
All characters and concepts of the Wizarding World, except for Riya and Aleia, belong to J.K. Rowling, and this is not intended as infringement on her rights. It's just fanfiction. Oh yes, and this is gonna have some majorly fluffy romance scenes, so if you don't like that, stop reading.^_^ This is a Ron/Hermione, Draco/Riya(my character), Snape/McGonagall(In the books she has BLACK hair so she has to be in her 30's or 40's in normal people-years.Thanks to Rissa for telling me that wizards age slowly,and that she's older than she seems...Still,don't understand the choice of actress for her in the movie...) Lupin/Aleia(my other character), Harry/Ginny, and any other couples I happen to think of.^_^ Yes, I LIKE romance stories. But only fantasy ones.^_^ Oh,yeah...and Snape is NOT the bad guy here...:smiles:Oh,yeah, and at first Snape and Minerva 'hate' each other.^__^ Oh, and as a weird little side-note, the whole thing where Harry is mumbling about Ron standing up for Hermione isn't just based on the way he reacted in Book 4 with the whole teeth thing...it's also based on the fact that the guy I like is VERY like Ron, and many people tell me I am like Hermione, and he defends me sometimes during English class...and he reacted just like that when his friend questioned if he was defending me...but if you know him, don't tell him I said that!^__^ Not that I think anyone I know from school IS here...^__^  
  
Weeks passed by with little event. Then, as Halloween neared, Dumbledore called for the attention of the school again. In a loud, clear voice, he announced that they would be holding a small dance and buffet for the teachers the upcoming week, and that the students would be given that day off to do as they pleased and enjoy themselves. Of course, all of the students cheered, and several buzzes of conversation-mostly wondering if any of the teachers would be going as couples-began.  
  
Snape glanced sideways around the room. In the corner of his eye, he saw her-Aleia was standing in the shadows towards one of the hallways that led out of the Great Hall. His dark eyes narrowed-she was, as he suspected, exchanging a smile with Remus Lupin. Snape KNEW she would be going with the werewolf. He gritted his teeth. He'd HAVE to go with SOMEBODY...to prove to Lupin that he, Severus Snape, was desirable to SOMEone...that he COULD get a dance partner. He looked casually around the table...Hmmm, letsee...Professor Sprout? No...Hmmm...Trelawney was just TOO odd for his taste...and that only seemed to be leaving McGonagall. He glared in her direction, and she glared back. How was he supposed to ask a woman like HER? She hated him and he hated her.   
"Bah." He mumbled under his breath.   
Lupin chuckled softly. "Something wrong, Severus? Surely you can find someone to bring to this little party Dumbledore's managed to arrange. Unless you prefer the single life?" He grinned.  
"Remus, leave my personal life out of this...it has nothing to do with this 'party', as you call it." He would have stood and left right then and there, but courtesy towards Dumbledore made him remain seated, a scowl on his face. As soon as Dumbledore dismissed everyone, he nearly leapt from his seat and began to walk briskly to his classroom...  
  
Two days later, in the Gryffindor Common Room, nighttime-  
  
"So, what are we going to do on our free day?" Harry asked, trying to think of something to talk about. Ron and Hermione had just ahd an argument over some Muggle book or something...one he recognized, really. 'Romeo and Juliet'. A VERY tragic story, and, being non-Wizard written, Ron knew nothing about it. Harry was trying to get them to talk again, which they showed little willingness to do.   
Finally, Ron mumbled. "I guess Hermione'll be studying..."   
Harry immediately knew this was the wrong thing to say.   
Hermione glared at Ron, turned her head sharply away from him, causing her rather frizzy chestnut hair to fling about in a way that would HURT if you were too close. Her arms were crossed, and she was obviously angry. "I DO have other pasttimes than STUDYING, RON! You act like I NEVER do anything fun!"  
Ron, who was beginning to go slightly red, muttered, a bit too loudly, "Well, that's all you ever seem to be doing!"  
Hermione snapped herself around to face him, then, without another word, slapped him hard across the cheek, leaving a red handprint, and stormed off to the girl's section of the common room. Ron just stood there in disbelief, holding his cheek.  
"W-what'd she do that for? I wasn't trying to insult her...Blimey...why'd she have to act like I was the biggest git in the world?"  
Harry almost laughed, but refrained, knowing it wouldn't be wise to anger Ron while he was in this mood. "Maybe if you didn't act like all she does is study, you wouldn't have so many fights..." His voice dropped to a level at which he didn't think Ron could hear him, "We all can tell you two like each other...look at the way you stand up for her when someone else is being cruel to her...It's obvious..."   
Ron turned the color of his hair. "What'd you just say, Harry?" He spoke softly, but there was a definite tone of 'I hope I didn't hear what I thought I did...' to it.  
"Nothing, Ron, nothing...So, have any plans on what to do while the teachers are having a party?" Harry gave an innocent smile, as if to say 'I didn't say anything about defending anybody!'.  
Ron shrugged, not really looking as though he was thinking of the day off. "Should I apologize when she comes back down? What do you think, Harry?" He looked sincerely at his friend, waiting for an answer.  
"That sounds like a good idea...Do you think Dumbledore will have another Christmas ball this year?"  
Ron groaned. "I don't know...I hope not..."  
"Why? Too afraid you'll end up with a 'troll'?" Harry said jokingly, a mischievious grin on his face.  
Ron shuddered slightly, then turned very red and muttered. "It's none of your business why I don't want to face another ball, Harry...Besides...who would YOU ask if there was? Cho?"  
Harry's face went numb. He could never ask Cho...Besides, this was her last year at Hogwarts...She'd be going with some other guy...some guy HER age, no doubt. "No...I don't know who I'd take...maybe nobody...What about YOU?"  
Ron flushed again and scratched his head. "I dunno...M-maybe...nobody,too...Yeah,nobody. Nobody'd go with me anyways." He gave a half-smile.  
Harry sighed and shook his head. Before he could say anything, though, Ron yawned and grinned sleepily.  
"Mmm...I'm going to go to bed, Harry...See you." He yawned again and slowly began to go up the stairs to the boy's side.  
Harry smiled slightly in spite of himself. "Someone WOULD go with you, Ron, if you'd only find some more Gryffindor bravery and ASK her..." He whispered. Then his thoughts turned to what HE would do if there was a ball...Cho was out of the question...Suddenly, a quiet voice broke into his reverie.  
"Oh, sorry, Harry...I didn't know anyone else was still awake." Harry turned, knowing as he did who he'd find standing there. Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, a 5th year Gryffindor. She was standing there in a green nightrobe, blushing slightly. Harry felt a bit of color rise to his cheeks, though he had no idea why.  
"Oh, it's alright, Ginny...I was just going to bed..." He grinned and gave her a wave. "See you, then!" He walked briskly up the stairs, wondering why he'd been so nervous around Ginny, of all people...  
  
Ginny sighed and sat down on the couch. "See you..." She whispered softly. Why did Harry always run away when she was alone with him? Was she really that frightening? She hoped not...Sometimes she wished she wasn't Ron's little sister...If she wasn't, maybe, just maybe, Harry could see her for who she was...Maybe.  
  
Meanwhile, in the halls near the teachers' quarters...  
  
Snape stalked down the hall, head looking downwards, angry and not paying attention to anything around him. Suddenly, he hit something, and it fell down with an outcry and an 'umph' sort of noise. Looking up slightly, he saw what he had felled. Minerva McGonagall was sitting on the ground, books and papers scattered everywhere around her, glaring up at him. "Well, Severus, why don't you watch where you're going?" She began to get up, grabbing papers as she stood.   
He glared back, but sighed, and reached for a book. "Why don't YOU? Here, let me help you..."  
"And since when were you a helping sort of person, Severus?"  
"My dear Minerva, such a low opinion of a fellow teacher...tut, tut..." He was thinking hard...if he was to ever manage to get a dance partner, now was as good a time as any...So, he cleared his throat and reached purposefully for the same book that she was reaching for. She didn't notice what he was doing until their hands brushed. Quickly, she pulled hers back, and Snape, smiling inside, did the same-all on purpose, of course.   
"By the way, Minerva...I need a partner for this function Dumbledore has arranged...I don't suppose you'd be willing to go? As enemies, of course..." He gave a half-grin. "It would certainly be an interesting twist, and I'm sure you wouldn't have SUCH a terrible time...despite what it may seem like, I'm a fairly good dancer." He was using his softest tone possible, trying to keep the edge out of it. He had never really been very good with girls, although he'd never really tried since his Hogwarts days...  
To his surprise, Minerva flushed ever-so-slightly and then looked suspiciously at him. "Well...I'm sure you must have some reason behind this, I KNOW you too well to think you'd enjoy my company...But I suppose going to a function with you has little meaning, so alright. Besides, I've had no other offers." Then she gathered the rest of the books and stood completely. "Good night, Severus." She turned and walked past him, into the darkness of the hall that led to her room.  
Congratulating himself on a job well-done, Snape walked quietly into his own room. Thank goodness for the rumor of a wandering student, he thought...I'd have had no partner otherwise. Feh, let Remus see that he could still get a partner...not that it would be much of a revenge...Remus would be bringing Aleia, of course...curse him and his good luck. Snape did concede, however, that he HAD been rather undesirable then...clumsy, foolish, and with heart-on-sleeve...He'd been such an idiot then. Now, he had achieved the full potential of any Slytherin-skillful, cunning, and able to get revenge in even the smallest ways. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes...  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
